This study will help to establish further the reliability and validity of the investigator-designed Fatigue Survey (FS) and Fatigue Symptom Distress Scale (FSDS) and explore the characteristics and symptomatology of fatigue in multiple sclerosis (MS). Roy's Adaptation Model provides the framework to explore stimuli, regulators, effectors, and adaptive responses of fatigue and distress associated with MS. Subjects will be approximately 200 adults with MS, 20-50 years of age, who attend MS clinics in one public and one private institutional setting. Subjects will be divided into three study groups: (1) newly-diagnosed; (2) remitting/relapsing; (3) slowly progressing. Internal consistency reliability will be established for the FS and FSDS and other instruments to be used in the study. Construct validity will be established for the FSDS as well as reliability and content validity. The antecedent variables associated with fatigue will be explored by assessing level of disability and other stressful life events. The relationship between fatigue, distress, anxiety, depression, and activities of daily living will also be studied. Factor analysis, reliability coefficients,, Pearson correlation techniques, analyses of variance, and multiple regression techniques will be used in analyzing the data. Results of this study will make a significant contribution in refining the characteristics and symptomatology known about fatigue and MS so that an instrument to assess coping and fatigue can be developed in Phase III and, ultimately, intervention strategies can be designed to ameliorate this symptom of the disease.